finding and keeping him alive
by myloveiskyo
Summary: Who is Arrancar trying to protect? How is Isshin helping them? Can he really stop the war? Why will he marry an Arrancar? How will soul society react to this? What will happen to Aizen?
1. Chapter 1

"Grimmjow are you listening to me. We need to find him before Aizen does. I don't like the idea of that bastard running the place." Ulquiorra said as he glares at Grimmjow for not listening the first time.

"I heard you the first time. I just don't know here he can be or he is even still alive. If soul society had all ready found him. They would have killed him already. Now what was the signs to know if it was him or not." Grimmjow said as he lay down on his bed.

"Well there is the number zero on his body. He will be part hollow and shinigami body parts. Also he will not have a mask piece on his face but can summon the whole thing at will. And his power is limitless." Ulquiorra said. Now he started to pace around the room getting piss at Grimmjow laziness.

"Maybe we should ask a vizard. If we are lucky he will be looked at as a vizard." Grimmjow yawning out of boredom.

"That's a long stretch Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said right before the alarm went off. "Now what?"

Both of them walked out of Grimmjow's room. To talked to Aizen about the alarm.

At the meeting because of that infernal alarm. Aizen let them all know about Ichigo and his friends had broken in the Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime.

* * *

After Ichigo and his friends rescued Orihime.

"Alright Orihime. Please come to soul society for some questions." Three unknown shinigami came and escort her to the commander.

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled and grab one of them. "Just what are you think you are doing? She didn't betray us." Yelling again at the guard before being thrown into a wall.

"Hands off, you poor excuse of a shinigami. You are lucky you are not being apprehended for your insubordination." One that Ichigo had grabbed a minute ago was now talking. Turning around to the portal and walked throw with Orihime and the other two keeping an eye on Ichigo. Then they two went in as well.

"Well, well now Kurosaki-san. You should have known that this would happen to her when you brought her back. Plus they can keep her safe there. Now we need to train you to make you better then you really are. From what I saw you suck Kurosaki-san. But I think it will be better if you go home with your father for awhile." Urahara said waving his fan in front of Ichigo's face.

"Don't wave that thing in my face." Ichigo tried to grab the fan but was stop by Isshin.

"Come on ichi time to go home and I'll tell you every thing that I know." Isshin said as he drags Ichigo out the door.

"Tell me now!" Ichigo said as he escapes from Isshin's grip.

"Not here." Isshin kept on walking home with Ichigo in tow.

"Ok now we are home. Now talk damn it. I…" Ichigo never finish because of a foot plant to the face.

"An opening." Was all the warring that Ichigo had. "I'll tell you in time now." Isshin said just enrage his teen son.

"You bastard, I will not…" Ichigo got smack in the back of the head.

"Twenty years ago; I left the 13 Gotei. I was the captain of the 10th squad. Because I saw the dark chimera sphere and I wanted to follow it. Because it will show anyone who follows it where the prince of Hueco Mundo. But with my luck I lost it in a room full of naked women. Then I found my hell butterfly cut in to pieces and with that I can no longer return to soul society. Then I met your mother four months later. Three and half years later I married her. Then you show up. But that is all that I know. Any questions?" Isshin said as he sat in a chair staring at his son open mouth.

"What the dark chimera sphere and the prince what do you know him or his predecessors?" Ichigo ask his father of was picking his nose.

"The dark chimera sphere is blackish sphere that make a chimera. Half hollow and half shinigami. Not like a vizard, more like an Arrancar but with a few things different. He looks like a half hollow and half shinigami. And the prince is born with the sphere marking his blood line." Isshin said as grab two sodas and return to his chair and hand one to Ichigo.

"Did you even see that sphere again?" Ichigo ask before he took a gulp.

"Yes I did. At your birth. I saw the sphere flying away and disappear into the sky. That tells me that the prince had died. You only see the sphere at the birth and death." Isshin said finishing off his soda. "What a shame. The prince can control the Arrancar and all other types of hollows. He would have enough power to kick aizen out of Hueco Mundo and stop this war. But he dead and we can't do anything about that. There were five princes before this one. Their power was great and they all died within a few short years of their life. The power they had been to great and it destroy themselves. All but one. And the only thing they did was just been born as the prince of Hueco Mundo. The last one was killed by the third captain of the Gotei. And that was back when Urahara was still making the Hougyoku. Fearing that Urahara might use the prince to find out how to make a hybrid. So they killed him. They where lucky that the Arrancar didn't find him first because of the orders is to kill all princes in fear of there rebellion." Isshin said looking at Ichigo face as he looks like there will be more questions coming. Sure enough they were.

"Then why didn't they like it when you followed it to the living world?" Ichigo ask the most important question at the time.

"Well, that's because…" Isshin stop what he was saying and started to scratch the back of his head.

"No, you said you'll tell me everything. So start talk old man." Ichigo burst out.

"I was working with Urahara on his project. And they thought that I was going after it for Urahara. Which was right but like I said I lost and they fired me and lock me in the living world with Urahara." Isshin said with a shame voice.

Looking horrified at his father. "Then I'm nothing but an experiment to you."

"NO, DO NOT DARE THINK LIKE THAT. YOU ARE AN EXPERIMENT GONE BAD OR GOOD FOR THAT MATTER." Isshin yelled at his son for thinking like that.

"Well I'm a vizard. And the closest to a hybrid that you have." Ichigo was trying not to sound hurt.

Isshin walked up to Ichigo and hugged him. "Listen here my silly child. You are not an experiment and you will not be come one. I'll make sure of that. Even if they kill me I will keep you out of their hands."

"Pops," was all that he could before breaking down in tears.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rays kiss Ichigo on his face as he slept on the couch. As the morning went on, and the rays woken Ichigo up.

Sitting up on the couch and rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Man my head hurts."

"Well that's because you never cried in about five years." Isshin walk around the corner.

* * *

"So we need to go out to the living world and see if we can call him out." Ulquiorra said as he open the gateway to the living world for five Arrancar. "Remember to call and to command him, to let you fuck him."

"But Ulquiorra what if he's dead or he can't be control by our sound?" Noitora said only half wanting to go back to bed.

"If he is died then we can kill Aizen, but if he is alive he will still be weak because of the lack of the power usage. The ball of blood cans sense the prince's power and its shows that he is weak still. Any other questions?" Ulquiorra bark back to Noitora.

No one said a thing. So they all went to the living world. Once they were there, they split up in five different ways. Each of them standing at a star point form. One happens to be standing in Karakura town. 

Grimmjow looking around seeing where he ended up at. "Great I'm in this shitty town again." Grimmjow sighed as he saw Shinji standing in front of him. "What do you want gin twin?"

"What are you doing here in the living world?" Shinji ask then he heard it; the hollow call. "How are you trying to call?" staring down Grimmjow then he remember a baby vizard in the family that don't know about the hollow call. Grabbing his phone and dialed 10 numbers. "Hello, just ignore the sound you are hearing. It called a hollow call." Pausing a minute. "Yes you don't have to worry about that. Talk to you later." Shinji hit end call and put his phone away. "So who are you trying to call?" looking at Grimmjow.

* * *

"Hey Ichigo what's wrong?" Isshin ask looking at his son who was acting weird.

"Shinji call and said not to worry about the hollow call." Ichigo said looking at the window with a weird look on his face.

"Then don't worry about it." Isshin said as he sat next to Ichigo.

"But who is sending it and why does it say come and let me fuck you?" Ichigo said as he tried to get up but Isshin stop him.

Getting up and walk to the phone Isshin dialed Urahara number. "Hey Urahara I have a question for you."

"_Sure what is it Isshin? Urahara said over the phone._

"The hollow call can any hollow hear it?"

"_Yes and no. all hollows can hear it, but not understand it unless it's for them. Why do you ask? Can Ichigo understand it?"_

"Yes he can and it's weird. He says it is saying come and let me fuck you."

"_Let Ichigo go to the caller but follow him. To keep him for getting into trouble."_

"Thank you." Isshin hang up the phone and walk to Ichigo. "Hey Ichigo, do you want to go to the caller to see who it is. AND I will come with you." Isshin said with seconds to spare as Ichigo jumped out of his body. "Hold it right there, son." Jump to grab him before he left the house. "We need to make this clear that you do not understand what it said. Until we find out whom they are calling for. Plus if it's just you and they know it. It can be a trap." Isshin letting go of Ichigo and jumped out of his own body.

Jumping from building to building behind Isshin. "We need to go east now." Ichigo said as he jumped ahead of his father.

"Just don't go too far ahead of me." Isshin yelled at Ichigo who was going faster then before.

Ichigo lands ten feet away from Grimmjow and Shinji.

"What are you doing here?" Shinji ask looking at the whit that just landed.

"Well you just said to worry about it but said why or what it's for?" Ichigo said with his arms cross his chest.

"I told you don't to worry about it because you can't understand… who the hell are you, shinigami?" Shinji ask as he saw Isshin.

"I'm Isshin the ex-captain of 10th squad and I'm also the…"Isshin stop because of an elbow belonging to Ichigo. "This bastard father," holding his nose.

"What your father is a shinigami?" both Shinji and Grimmjow said at the same time.

"Why does it matter?" Ichigo said looking at them with curiously.

"Yes!" they said again at the same time.

"Ichigo that makes you a pure blood." Shinji said with a hand on his forehead.

"That's why his is strong for a human." Grimmjow said thinking that there was something wrong.

"SHIT!!!" Shinji said as he remembered something. "Ichigo is a pure blood and he does not know kendo, right." Shinji looked at the three nodding their heads. Walking up to Ichigo then grab his shirt. "How the fuck did you get a hollow inside of you?" Shinji with a pause between each word. "ANSWER ME!!!" Who was now shaking Ichigo.


	3. Chapter 3

"You forget that Ichigo's mother is human." Isshin answer for Ichigo.

"Really know. That only half and it is hard to think he was capable of doing this alone. He doesn't even know kendo. Then how did he be come a vizard then." Shinji turn he head to face Isshin.

"That is none of your business. Ichigo we're going home." Isshin said as Ichigo listen and left with Isshin in his wake.

Ichigo was running hard. "You bastard. You lied to me; you said…"

"Your hollow was created when you regaining your powers back. That hollow is you. Your soul was ripped apart by that. When Urahara finds out how to put your soul back together as one again. Then your hollow will disappear." grabbing Ichigo's wrist and spun him around to face his father. "Do you hear me? I swear that never happen. I almost killed Urahara went he told me that. I thought the same way, until he shows me the tape of your training."

"You're telling me the truth, right?" Ichigo said trying to fight the urge to cry.

"I lie to you about this; I will take every thing down and though them away and never mention your mother again." Isshin said hoping to make him see the truth. "If you want you can ask that bastard himself."

* * *

Mean while

"So who are you calling for?" Shinji ask trying to calm himself down.

"I wonder?" Grimmjow looked after the little shinigami.

"You wonder what?"

"I might have found him and he was none of the signs of it." Grimmjow said as he open the gateway to Hueco Mundo and left throw it.

Ring, ring "hello." Shinji answered his phone. "Hi Hiyori, no I didn't find out why there was a hollow call." "Stop yelling! I'm going to get Ichigo and drag him back to our place." "Why because Grimmjow said he might of found him." "I don't know what he met. But I will find out," pausing to think on what Grimmjow just have said. "He as no signs, what signs was he looking for?" "I was talking to myself." Holding the phone three feet away now. "I'll be off now, bye." Hanging up the phone and chase after Ichigo before Grimmjow can get him.

* * *

Running for ten minutes and finally caught up to Ichigo and his father. "Hey wait up I need to talk to you. It has nothing to do you Ichigo's hollow." Both Ichigo and his father stop and turn around to face Shinji.

"What?"

"Grimmjow might be after you, Ichigo. And I don't mean by he is looking for a fight." Shinji said as he landed three feet away from Isshin.

"What do you mean?"

"He said something about not showing any signs and might be the one." Shinji said as he grab Ichigo's wrist. "You are coming with me."

"No! I know what Grimmjow is talking about. I thought that is why he was using the hollow call." Isshin said as he knocks out his son. Picking him up, "don't interfere." And with that he left.

Half way home Ichigo woke up. "You bastard. You lied to me AGAIN!"

"I wasn't sure if it was true until today. Remember what I said about the dark chimera sphere appearing for the birth and death of the prince." Isshin kept on running to their house.

"Yeah."

"Well you are not a vizard, but an Arrancar. It's just that I'm your father and that's why you don't have the body parts of a hollow." Isshin said as his walk in. Then put Ichigo back into his body, and did the same with him.

Then the gateway to Hueco Mundo opens up.

"Then we will be taking him." Ulquiorra said as the two looked at him as if he had three heads.

"What?" Ichigo fall off the couch.

"But we need to wait on that. You know Urahara, right." Ulquiorra watch as Isshin nod his head. "Can you ask him to make something to fix his problem." Pointing the fool on the floor.

"Yes, I have a few questions for you first."

"That will depend on what you ask."

"Why are you helping Aizen?"

"Cause he can suck out the power out of anyone. Plus he said he knows where we 'the Arrancar' can find him. But we find him without Aizen help and if we can get something to fix his power. Then we don't need Aizen and throw his and the others asses out of Hueco Mundo. Does that answer all your questions?" Ulquiorra said with a twitching eye.

"Most of them. What will you do till you come and get him? And what will he be doing till then?" Isshin ask and pointing to Ichigo on the last question.

"Waiting till his problem fix and his soul rip it will need to put back together again. It might by why he is still weak. But until then." Ulquiorra started to chat and Ichigo grab his throat as an obedience spell was cast onto Ichigo. "This will do. It's called an obedience spell and only one of us can control him. Ichigo jump." Ichigo just looked at Ulquiorra with a look that said like I would you, bastard. "Nope I can't control him but there are nine other Arrancar who still needs to try it out. I'll be leaving my prince. Do stay out of trouble till then." Ulquiorra left with a bow.

"Now I will call Urahara about draining your power to keep you alive." Isshin said as he started to make the call.


	4. Chapter 4

i am sorry. i have no editor. so please forgive all spelling and grammer errors. if you wish to be my editor please email me at please tell what story/s you would like to edit. i have this story and another bleach story, plus fruits basket.

* * *

Ichigo was enjoying a Sunday morning sleep-in, well that was until.

Grimmjow open a window and came into the room. Looking down and saw him a sleep.

"Wake up." He said in a quit voice to see if he can control him.

Ichigo woke up and wonder why he woke up early and saw Grimmjow standing there. "What do you want?"

"I see I'm the one to can control you." Watching Ichigo make a face of disapproval. "You need to read all of this as soon as possible." Dropping a fucking large book on the bed make Ichigo bounce a few times.

A wide eye Ichigo, "What the fuck is this for?" looking at the very large book that took half of the bed space up.

"You need to read and remember all the rules of Hueco Mundo." Grimmjow move to about five inches away from Ichigo face. "Or do you want to fuck instead?" moving again and bit Ichigo ear. This earns him a moan, then he move to kiss him fully on the lips. Only braking away from Ichigo because he freak out and push Grimmjow away from him. After a long minute kiss.

"You better not order me to do that with you." Ichigo said in discus but blush a strawberry red shade.

"Don't worry about that. I won't do that to you. But I will fuck you soon anyway." Jumping back as Ichigo launch at him. "I have the perfect nick-name for you, STRAWBERRY. It goes well with that blush of yours."

"BASTARD!!!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs. But Grimmjow was all ready gone.

His closet doors open up and Rukia pop out. "Why are you yelling so early in morning and on a Sunday no less." Pausing to look at Ichigo face that was a strawberry color. "So Ichigo your mother name Ichigo because you gave her a strawberry blush." Pointing at Ichigo redden cheeks.

"Bitch, you better run."

Both Ichigo and Rukia ran down stairs laughing or yelling. It all depends on who it was.

Rukia saw Ichigo's dad and so she hides behind him. "Help me!"

"Ichigo what are you doing with your girlfriend. I didn't wake you up because I sense her…"

Both Ichigo and Rukia kick him. One kick in the head and the other kick him in the back of the leg. So Isshin went down and slide away from the two.

"At lease you two stop fighting." Isshin seeing how bright their cheeks are. Rukia face was as bright as a cherry and Ichigo as a strawberry.

"We are just friends. We are not in love." They both yelled at Isshin stupid comment.

"Then why do you sleep in his closet?" Isshin said lending in to Rukia personal space.

"Its easier to get his ass out the bed. When a hollow attacks." Rukia trying to defend herself.

"Whatever you say, my third daughter, or should I daughter-in-law." Then Isshin went flying into a wall by Ichigo.

* * *

"Why the hell did you leave him there. Look Ulquiorra that bastard is trying to marry him to that small, weak ass bitch." Grimmjow started to bark a little louder then he needed to be. 

"Be quit. I left him there because his soul is rip apart and that needs to be fix before we throw Aizen out." Saying as he left the room and gets some aspirins. Pausing at the door, "the nick-name fits him well. He does have that strawberry blush of his." Shutting the door.

"That bitch will be mine."

"No, you know better then that. We will all have a change to fuck him." Aaroniero said slamming a fist into the wall behind them both.

"Ha, says you, I will fuck him so good that he will never need to be fuck by anyone else." Grimmjow said as he grin knowing that he all ready calm the boy's lips.

"Whatever Grimmjow, so did you give him the rule book and make sure that he can understand the written language." Aaroniero said as he can see that Grimmjow forgot about that. "I'll send the only loyal Holman. We have left and she can teach him how to read and how to act." Waking away to find the loyal Holman.

Walking down the countless white halls. Going around the second dozen turn and find her singing in her room. "Go to the living world and teach our prince. Our written language and do not tell no one or come back till he comes back."

"Yes sir, I leave now then. Where is he?" she said as she stops short of the door.

"Just go and you'll be in his bedroom." Aaroniero open the gate way for her and walk throw it and landed in the bedroom of their prince.


	5. Chapter 5

She appears in the middle of Ichigo's room. Turning around to see the book on the bed. "Well I get his lessons ready when he comes back." Saying to herself. After she was finish with making his lessons on writing language. The she sat on the prince's bed but she fall a sleep in about five minutes

* * *

Ichigo walking into his room and find a lady fast a sleep. Going to her and started to shake her shoulder so she will wake up.

She turns over and sitting up. Seeing it was the one who wake her up was the prince. "Please forgive me, I didn't mean to fall a sleep on your bed." Bowing to Ichigo, standing back up and looked into his eyes. "I am a Holman. I'm not loyal to Aizen. I will only serve you. My name is Masaki. I will be teaching you the written language. Please lets begin." Hold out her hand to his deck.

Ichigo looked at the lady. She looks a lot like his mother. So he just stares at her till she spoke up.

"Is there anything wrong, my prince?" Looking at her new student.

"No," Ichigo move to sit at his deck and seeing that he will be writing a lot.

After an hour and half watching Ichigo work with some uneasiness with her presents there. "Do you have a problem with me, and if you do get over it." Masaki said with her hands on her hips.

Ichigo look over to her and thought about asking her if she had any children? "It's nothing you look like my mother." Ichigo sigh then he was jumped.

"Your name better NOT be Ichigo!" Masaki said while shaking Ichigo.

"What? You mean you ARE my mother?" the shaking stop long enough for Ichigo to of given her answer.

Masaki dropped Ichigo on the floor. "Why the hell are you the prince of Hueco Mundo?"

"I have no idea how, but why are you a Holman and what is that, anyway?" Ichigo got up and started to point at her.

"A Holman is a human that was save from a hollow's stomach. Then a spell is place on them; to keep them from dieing or turning into a hollow." Seeing that her son was given her a weird look. "We have power that hollows can't have. Like we can go throw wall and we have no sensible power by anyone or anything. After the grand fisher ate me, one of Arrancar save me and place a spell to help me. After a few years then Aizen showed up. With a promise of our prince health and long lived." Looking over Ichigo work as she explain something to him. "Need more work on these three letters?" She said throwing a curve ball at Ichigo by changing the subject so fast. Handing back the three letters to him.

Taking the paper from her and see what three letters they are. "So… what do Grimmjow mean by he will fuck me soon anyway?" Ichigo ask hoping that he will like the answer as in he just playing.

"You are lucky that the hollow written language is spelled and the grammar is the same." She just ignore Ichigo's question. Looking at him; see that he was not happy about that. "You need to finish your lesson and the then you can read a few rules and rituals."

"Why? What in there?" Ichigo standing up and walk over to her.

"You have ten letters to learn. Plus the three I gave back to you. Then I help you understand what you are asking about." She said, while leading him back to his seat.

* * *

Six hours later of studying. "Alright I think I can read it know with out help." Going to the big book on his bed; opening it up only to have it taken away. "Hey I was going to read that." Sitting next to his mother on the bed after she patted on the bed for him to sit.

"Rule number 1042,"

"What how many rules are there?" Ichigo said as he interrupting his mother.

"There are 1042 rules and I was saying rule number 1042 is what you want to know." Opening the book to the page was he could read it and freak out on.

Taking the book and putting on his lap. "Rule 1042; all princes most merry one of the ten strongest Arrancar. Regardless of sex of the Arrancar." Look at it again and again ten times over. "WHAT!!! There is no way in hell that I am going to merry any of them!" as he started to scream. Only stopping when Masaki started to flipping throw pages of the book that was on his lap. Stopping at a ritual, then she pointed for him to read the title, 'merrily ritual.'

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I saw an error on the second chapter Ichigo is not a pure blood but a true blood. You can look it up in the shonen jump Nov. 2007 issue page149. But I the chapter done by manga-rain there is no interaction on what Ichigo is.

I love reviews. I take the good and the bad. Flames, comments, (ideas?) just with ideas is a little hard when I am up to chapter 8 but you never know.


	6. Chapter 6

With out any one noticing that the gate way to Hueco Mundo open up and Grimmjow came in.

"The prince must sleep with all ten of them and pick on which one fucks the best. Then on the next new moon he will be wedded to that Arrancar." Grimmjow said as two pair of eyes looked up upon him. "Or you can play cat and mouse. You have to run and we have to catch you. Then we'll try to bit your lower lip if one of us succeeds then he/she will be married to you by the new moon."

Ichigo jumped up and started to yell at Grimmjow. "What the hell…?"

Grimmjow step forward and place a finger on Ichigo's lips. "Be quite." and grabbing Ichigo by waist. Pulling him to his own waist, this left Ichigo a few inches off the ground.

Ichigo obeyed the order and be came quite.

"Hey why don't you leave us to fuck in peace?" Grimmjow said don't caring if she watches or not. "We can have fun till you kick aizen off your throne." Looking back and saw her leave the room.

'Why mom why did you leave me here with him.' Ichigo thought to himself.

With in minute times, Isshin came in and kick Grimmjow head and set him flying to the wall. And Ichigo was thrown onto the bed.

"There is no fucking my son till he's in Hueco Mundo." Isshin said in-a-matter-a-fact way.

Grimmjow was about to say something until he saw a raven hair shinigami.

"Why is Grimmjow here?" Rukia ask anyone will to answer her.

Again Grimmjow was about to say something but this time Isshin put a hand over his mouth to stop him from speaking.

But for anyone but Grimmjow can answer Hitsugaya Toshiro showed up in Ichigo's window. "Not only Grimmjow Jeagerjaques but there was another Arrancar here too. Yesterday to be precise, care to explain this Kurosaki." Hitsugaya Toshiro said as he jump down for the window. "Well start explaining Kurosaki. You have one minute."

"Well, I'll be going now. Don't die till I kill you shinigami." Grimmjow said as he slip though the gate way.

Ichigo just look at Grimmjow as he disappears in to the darkness. Then seeing he was just saving his ass from the preschool size captain. "I guess he came to mentally torment me tonight." Which was true to a point, he wasn't sure if Grimmjow would have fucked him if father didn't come crashing in like he normally would of. Then he notice that the book of rules and his lessons are gone and his mother never came back in.

"Well that explains why Grimmjow was just here not why he showed up earlier this morning or the Arrancar that was here yesterday." Hitsugaya said trying to get a straight answer from him.

"Morning one was just to piss me off. Because that bastard woke me up early. And the one from yesterday he came in and said a few words in another language and then left. That's all I know." Ichigo said sitting upright on the bed.

"Isshin do you know what that Arrancar said?" Hitsugaya turning his attention to the exiled captain.

"I only caught two words Arrancar and obey. There other then that, I have no idea what was said." Isshin answer a lot quicker then his son did. "Now if you are done please leave my house unless you plan to stop all the questioning, me and my son." Putting his hands on his hips and looking down on the midget captain.

"Well I'll be back if another Arrancar comes into this house again and if they do. I'm taking you and your son in for questioning in my barracks till this war is over." Hitsugaya said as he jumped out of the window.

Isshin sigh was the little captain left. "Well that's a bitch." Turning around to look at Rukia. "Sorry my lovely third daughter. You had to witness this mess. Please don't interfere with this, ok." Isshin said as he lightly push her out the door. Shutting the door behind him self. Leaving Ichigo alone on the bed till his mother pop back in.

"Wow that was close. I'm glad I took the book and your paper work with Me." talking to herself as she enters into the room through the floor. "I hope that the Arrancar are listening and not come till you are ready." Now standing in the middle of the floor.

"Thank you for getting pops for me and taking the book and papers with you." Ichigo said in a meek voice.

"He's right on the sex part. It might be better if you did sleep with him or another Arrancar. You can play all you want now but then you can't." looking at the horror look on Ichigo's face. "Maybe you are not like that, but there are nine out of ten that are male Arrancar. You should ask your father on the safe ways in having sex with other men."

"Why would pops know anything about that stuff?" Ichigo said in defiance of the thought that his father was gay.

"Well your father is a doctor after all. I thought you knew that all ready. How old are you that you don't know that?" Masaki said as she look at Ichigo wit a face saying are you dumb or what.

"I know pops is a doctor, it's that… never mind." Ichigo gave his mother a strawberry blush.

"You better not blush like that around Grimmjow…"

"Too late, he clam that my new name is strawberry." Ichigo said as he interrupted her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well get used to it cause once Grimmjow picks a name it kind of stick and everybody will start calling you that." Masaki informed her son.

"What! No he can't do that to me." Ichigo jumped at his mother. "Well go ask your father." She said as she pushes him out the door to ask those questions to his father.

Walking down stairs till he found his father in the clinic. "Pops I have a few questions for you." Ichigo said wishing that he didn't need do this.

"Sure thing, ask away." Isshin said as he sat on a stool in his office.

"One, why do you sit on a stool in your office?"

"So I won't get to comfy." 

"Two, why do I have to do this?"

"Do what?"

Putting his hands together and rise it over his bowed his head. "Do know ways to have safe 'as in less pain' sex with man?"

"…what?" Isshin gave his son the stupid fade look.

"Rule number 1042 states that prince is to wed this one of the ten strongest Arrancar. In which case only one is female, and he can't choose by their sex. He has to fuck each one of them. Then the one that lays the best he will be wed to." Masaki informed Isshin from behind Ichigo.

"Really, is that so? Well he's going to top them all anyway. So why does he need to know safe and nice way to fuck someone ass." Isshin said trying to wrap this info round his brain.

"And do you really think that Grimmjow would spread them?" Masaki put her hands on her hips.

"Yes I do." Stopping before answering the rest of the question as the other two looked at him in disbelief. "He'll spread Ichigo's leg wide open." Isshin said with hand motioning, as Masaki and Ichigo dropped their heads down. (You know that classic anime head drop and sweat drop) "Well I see it like this. There are four ways to prepare for this. One - is to just do nothing. Two - ask a gay friend. Three - ask as an Arrancar. Four – do what I say." Pointing to himself proudly.

"What IS the fourth way?" Ichigo looked a little scared at this suggesting.

"I … won't tell you." Isshin went nose to nose with son.

But Ichigo fist went flying with that answer and Isshin went flying to a near by wall.

Isshin bounce back at Ichigo. "Come now, time for lights out." With that said Ichigo hit the floor because of his mother spell.

"So tell me everything that you have on the Arrancar that visited Kurosaki house?" Yamamoto-taicho said trying to see what the fuck is going on.

"Well Kurosaki says that he has no idea why they were there." Hitsugaya-taicho step up and answered the question. "Plus ex-captain Isshin Kuchiki caught a few words that the first Arrancar use during a spell he cast. The two words were Arrancar and obey."

"I'll be back. don't leave." Yamamoto-taicho said as he left the room and his dumb founded subordinates. Walking down to the twelfth Division. Walking up to a member of the twelfth Division. "Give me the location of the dark chimera sphere when it last appeared." Watching stuff going across the screen, till it stops over a hospital. "Now give me all the name born around the time it appeared."

"Sir, there is only one born that day at that hospital. The name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I thought so." Yamamoto-taicho said as he started to leave.

"But sir does that make Kurosaki the prince of Hueco Mundo?"

"Say nothing till I say so or give this information to no one. That's an order." Yamamoto said as he went back to the meeting. Bursting throw the doors, "we have the prince of the hollows." Said as he walked back to his spot.

"The prince of Hueco Mundo?" many then half of the captains yelled out.

"Yes and I think its best not to kill him if we can get the Arrancars to agree with stopping this war.

"But is that wise, sir? The prince can release the Arrancars and not care. He will be only a small child and having no parents will cause pure chaos." Ukitake-taicho steps up.

"Yes I hear what you are saying Ukitake. But the prince is older then that. He's about 16 tears old. And yes we can make a deal with him and we can handle his power for now." Yamamoto-taicho answering the concerns of his captain.

"Who is he that you are so relaxes about this?" Kyouraku-taicho joining in with Ukitake. "Ichigo Kurosaki is the prince. That why all Arrancars are showing up at his place. Plus Kurosaki is a good kid and will go long with this." Yamamoto-taicho said shocking everyone. The door open and Yoruichi came in with a TV. Placing it at the beginning of the line of captains and turn it on. "Hello people," Urahara said as the he appear on the TV. Everyone looked a little surprise at this. "I guessing that you have found out that our Kurosaki-san. Is the prince." holding up a crystal, "this is a crystal that drains power. And from what I hear that Kurosaki is planning on throwing aizen out." Urahara finishing his little speech. "Are you sure Urahara? That kurosaki is going to throw him out." Yamamoto-taicho asks. "Yes that's why the Arrancars are going behind Aizen back. They made a deal with him and they are backing out, throw a loophole they found. If they can get the prince there and find a way to suck out his power without Aizen help." Urahara finish and wanted for any other questions. Before anyone could ask any more questions, the doors open up and 46 men and woman walked in. the one in front spoke. "We are the new 46 and we are going to look over the actions of the 13 squad, plus the ones in the living world. If I heard correctly you have found the prince of Hueco Mundo and you want him alive? We can not have that. He most die. Sooner, the better." 


	8. Chapter 8

In hearing this, Urahara broke the connection. Picking up the phone and dialed Isshin number. "Isshin, I have very bad news. There is a new 46 and they want the prince dead."

"_Do they its Ichigo?"_

"I don't think so, but they might. We need to fuse his soul soon, very soon."

"_How can we do that without hurting him or changing his personality?"_

"I not know, but we can't wait for him to do it on his own."

"_I'll bring Ichigo in but he'll be a sleep. Masaki put a sleeping spell on him. For how long?" _

Urahara heard Isshin yelled in the background.

"_Masaki said he'll be asleep for the next hour and half."_

"Masaki? Your wife, Masaki?"

"_Yes I'll tell you later after we fix my son." _

With that both said bye and hang up the phone.

Urahara walk to his computer to see what he can do to help the young prince.

"Alright just drop him on the table over there," point to his left. "I'll be there in a few." Urahara said still looking on his computer.

After Isshin lay his son down on the table and walked back over to the computer. "What can you find on the internet to help us?"

"Not the internet, but soul society data banks. I'm still trying to find something out." With a few more clicks, "I've got it!" Urahara jumped out of his seat.

"Someone speak up? Who is Ichigo Kurosaki and where he is?" the same man still speaking from the 46.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is a substitute shinigami. That has attained powers with the help with the ex-captain Urahara Kisuke." Yamamoto-taicho answers in a timely matter.

"And do you know where he lives?"

"Yes we do but…" Yamamoto-taicho never finishes.

"No buts, he most he die. To have him rule over the Arrancars will be suicide."

"But sir Kurosake is not a small child." Again he was cut short

"He's not. How old is he?'

"He's about 16 years old, and we do not know why he lived this long. His power seems to not awoken up till a few months ago."

"I think I know why he lived so long and he was gone unnoticed till now." Ukitake-taicho steps up. Seeing he has everyone's attention. "His father; Isshin Kuchiki may have added …"

"Then we have nothing to worry about. He is not the prince unless his soul is ripped because half of it was turn into a hollow. Then he has no birth right but is still able to take the throne. So we will check him out." Looking around and saw their faces, "he is a vizard, isn't he" signing as he tried to figure out what's going on.

"So if he is not a birth right prince and the Arrancars have seen him as their prince. Why not let the kid live and rule over them." One of the women in the group of 46 spoke up.

"True but they will not take him as the way he is. His soul is ripped remember. His soul would have to be put back together again and that can leave a problem with his personally.


	9. Chapter 9

"All right lets get started

"All right, let's get started." Urahara said, walking to a sleeping Ichigo.

"Here's a thought," Masaki interrupted Urahara work. "My parents placed a spell on me when I was pregnant with Ichigo. They said that my child was evil and placed a parting spell on him. Hoping to rip the evil out of him, I guess it worked, sort-of."

"Masaki, why didn't you say something, before we got into this mess?" Isshin asked his dead wife.

"I just remembered, and we need to ask my father to take the spell off of him." Masaki said.

Ring …ring…ring… "Hello," Urahara answered his cell phone.

"_Urahara; where is Ichigo Kurosaki?"_

"He's with me now, why?"

"_We have reason to believe that Kurosaki is a false prince of Hueco Mundo."_

"False, how can he be false?"

"_Kurosaki was born at the second time that the dark chimera sphere had appeared. So he__'s__ not the prince but his soul was rips and one half was turn__ed__ into a hollow. That's why they__'__re after him."_

"I see. So what do you want to do?"

"_Keep him under supervision."_

"Alright, will do." Urahara then hung up the phone.

"So, what does Soul Society say?" Isshin asked, looking at his son as he slept.

"They know and called him a false prince…"

"What why the hell are saying that. He is the real thing!" Masaki yell at Urahara for saying stupid things.

"Come down Masaki. Ichigo was born as the sphere appeared for the second time." Isshin said, trying to calm his wife down.

"Ya so?" She put her hands on her hips. "The sphere appears three times…"

"What, not two?"

"No, three. One to pick the mother, two at his birth, three at his death." lifting a finger for each count.

"Really!" both Urahara and Isshin said it at the same time and then looked at the sleeping prince.

"So Masaki, how did your dad place the spell on Ichigo?" Urahara stopped to look at Isshin, "what are you doing, Isshin?"

"Oh, Ichigo, is going to merry one of the Arrancar."

"So why are you doing that to him? Isn't Ichigo going to be on top?" Urahara questioned as Masaki wrote down the spell and the movements.

"Do you think Grimmjow is going to spread them?" Isshin ask.

Thinking for a minute, "yes, I do. Spread Ichigo's legs open wide." Urahara smiled before he pulled out his fan.

"So you see what I am going to do?" Isshin said as he pulled down Ichigo's pants.

Then, a portal opened up behind them.

"If Ichigo is going to have his cherry popped, then I'm going to be the one to pop it." Grimmjow said as they all jumped.

"Grimmjow, how are you? I have good news for you and the other Arrancar." Urahara said walking up to the teal hair Arrancar.

"And what will that be?" Grimmjow asked as he pulled Isshin away from Ichigo's pants, but the pants went with Isshin anyway. "Well that makes it easier for me."

"I found a way to put his soul back to together again, and a way to deal with his power." Urahara said. As he poked Grimmjow's back with his fan. "If you are you going to fuck him please don't do it here.

"Ok," picking Ichigo up in his arms, which caused Ichigo to wake up.

"Hey put me down!" Ichigo yelled at Grimmjow.

"Be quit and stay still." Grimmjow command Ichigo.

Ichigo did what he was commanded to do and was pissed at the command, too. He knows where this was going to end.

Grimmjow walked out the door and ran to Ichigo's room for some privacy for the young prince.

He threw the prince on the bed, still unable to move. Grimmjow started to pull open his kimono to reveal a tan chest. He picked up the shoulders so he could throw the kimono across the room.

"Answer me. I'll make a deal with you. If you behave and let me fuck you. If you enjoy it you let me marry you by biting your lower lip. If you don't I won't go after you."

"Sure, and how will you know I'm not lying?" Ichigo said with a freed voice.

"If you scream in pleasure, I win, if you don't, I lose, got it." Grimmjow said with an evil grin plastered across his face.

"Fine whatever, just get it over with." Ichigo said, looking away from his rapist.

"I will warn you that it will hurt at first but I'll make to scream with so much pleasure you can't speak for days." Grimmjow said as he licked his finger sobbing wet before sticking his finger in a very tight little hole.

Grimmjow was right, Ichigo thought. It did hurt, and it hurt like hell. I'm going to win this bet no problem.


	10. Chapter 10

Grimmjow started to move his finger around missing Ichigo's prostate on purpose

Grimmjow started to move his finger around missing Ichigo's prostate on purpose.

All Ichigo could feel was pain and lots of it. Ichigo tried to move to make it more comfortable, but all that did was to give Grimmjow the ok to stick in more fingers in. now the pain had tripled.

"You know I think your ready, are you?" Grimmjow said as he bit Ichigo's ear. Pulling out his fingers then place him self at the entrance. Then with one great thrust he was in.

Ichigo refuses to scream at the pain. Gripping his bed sheets for some kind of support.

Then Grimmjow started to move in and out, but this time he slams into Ichigo missed prostate and let out a scream of surprise of pleasure that hit him. Biting Ichigo's collar bone and left a bloody mark. Where his teeth just as been a second ago.

Each time Grimmjow thrust into Ichigo. Each time Ichigo scream in pleasure as he was getting lauder and he was enjoying him self with each thrust that demon made.

Grimmjow grab Ichigo's erection and started to pull on it throwing him in a daze.

Till both found their release by a high pitch scream and a low deep throat growl.

Grimmjow fell on top of Ichigo. Panting as he tried to find his breath. "My prince-ling if I not mistaken you where screaming in pleasure. Loudly I might add, but I love to hear you scream. So when will you think your soul will get fixes?" Grimmjow now is purring in Ichigo ear.

"I have no idea, why?" Ichigo said trying to get down from his sex high.

"When your soul is fixed, then we can get married and have all the sex that I want."

"Wait what do you mean by all that you want? What about me? Don't I have a say in this?" Ichigo said trying to get out from under Grimmjow's hot, sweaty, body off of him.

"Ichigo! Urahara said he can fix your soul now. And don't worry I waited to you two were done." Masaki said as she pop in throw Ichigo's window.

Ichigo scream and jump into the air then hide behind Grimmjow and trying to cover up.

"Really, now, how does it work?" Grimmjow ask hoping it will be quick.

"Ichigo needs to find my father and ask him to remove the spell that is on him. My father lives in a mountain 45 miles away due east." Masaki told her son who was hiding at the moment. "My father will be out in the temple in the back. He can see you; just ask him if he can remove the parting spell off of you. Alright, now get dress and get going." Masaki said as she appeared behind Grimmjow to face her son and handed him his clothes.

Ichigo got dress in three seconds flat. Then he turns around to semi-face his mother. "Where is this temple?" Ichigo said in a meek voice.

"Go to the edges of town in the east and follow the signs. You can't miss them. Big, bright, and shinning signs, ok now go." Now Masaki was pushing Ichigo out the window.

"I'm go, I'm go you don't have to push me out the window." Ichigo said before jumping out the window and jumping from roof top to roof top due east.


	11. Chapter 11

Ichigo was half way in to the edge of town

Ichigo was half way in to the edge of town. And it's been an hour since he left his room. Thought of what happen in his room made him shiver. It all Grimmjow fault that his ass hurts, stopping on a church's roof. "Damn you Grimmjow this is all your fault, and when I get back I'm going to kill you! You hear me you asshole. You are one dead mother-fucker."

"This is a church please do not use that kind of language here. And please get off of the roof before you fall and brake your neck." A priest said looking up at Ichigo from the ground.

Looking down and saw a man talking to him in a brown robe. "Sorry about that."

"Sir who are you talking to?" other man walked out of the church.

"Oh I'm talking to him." The first man pointed to Ichigo on the roof.

"There's no one up there. Are you drunk or something?" the second one said pulling the first one in the church.

Ichigo just hop to the next roof top. It took him three and half hours to get to the temple. Walk around to the back of the house thinking it was too late to talk to anyone now.

"Vile demon stop right were you are."

Ichigo turn around to see an old man with a monk staff in his hands. "Hello sir, I'm looking for Mr. Sorata Soma. When will he be up?" Trying very hard not to sound very threatening.

The monk look at him like he had three heads. "What do you want with him?" saying when he recovered for the shock.

"I need him to remove a spell that he put on me."

"I never saw you before, so how can I place a spell on you?"

Blinking a few times at the monk. "So you're Sorata Soma?" he pointed dumbly at the monk.

"Yes I am and who are you?" Sorata said never letting his guard down.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm your grandson, by your daughter Masaki." Ichigo said trying to gain some truest.

"I see my spell didn't work as well as I hope. But don't worry I'll fix that and remove the demon inside of ya." Sorata said walking to his new found out grandson.

"No I don't want you to remove the demon but to remove the spell you cast on me when I was still in my mother belly." Ichigo said backing up from his grandfather.

"Why on earth to you want that demon in you?"

"That demon is half of my soul I need to fuse it back together again." Ichigo said still back up.

"I see, then you leaves me no choose. You must be destroyed. So do us both a favor and stay still and die." Sorata said as he started to charge towards Ichigo who try to move away.

"No dad; don't kill him." Masaki said as she jumped on her father to stop him. "Please don't kill him. Dad please don't." Masaki is now crying and holding on to her father chest.

"Masaki!? Where did you come from? I thought you died six years ago?" Sorata said shock that he was stop by his dead daughter.

"I tell you everything, but you can't kill my son!" Masaki said with teary eyes.

"Fine but I want a binding spell on him. To I found out everything." Sorata was release when he said this. Then he chanted a binding spell on Ichigo.

The spell made Ichigo arms bind together and a rope wrap around his ankles with a foot slack between them. Ichigo soon found out that he can't walk well in them, so he started to hop to the door, were his mother was waiting for him.

"Come on Ichigo. Grimmjow didn't fuck you that hard." Masaki said as she holds the door open for her son.

"Yes he did, and these ropes are not helping." Ichigo said as he hopped to the door.

"Who is Grimmjow?" Sorata said trying to see why his dead daughter is here and his fuck up and now fucked grandson.

"I'll tell you everything over tea. Please can you give Ichi more slack on the rope between his legs."

"Fine." Sorata started to chant and rope around Ichigo's ankles was gone.

Ichigo bowed and thanked him.


	12. Chapter 12

For three hours had past by as Masaki told her father the whole story

For three hours had past by as Masaki told her father the whole story.

Sorata just glare at Ichigo the whole time. The only time he stop glaring was to look at Masaki. "So, you need me to turn your son into a demon. To save the world." He looked at Masaki to if there is a hole in her head or something else that could help explain why she is saying this crap.

"So can you please remove the parting off of me?" Ichigo spoke the first time in three hours.

"Be quit demon, or I'll seal you to a tree!" Sorata yell at his god-forsaken grandson.

"Dad! Please don't yell or threaten him." Masaki said in Ichigo defiance.

"Masaki, I can't believe you want me to make your son into a demon." Sorata said as he grabs her shoulders.

"But soma-kun, Ichigo can save the world and keep the other demons at bay." Urahara said as he walks in uninvited.

"Who the hell are you?" Sorata yelled while jumping up.

"I'm a shinigami, and I was hoping to see Kurosaki-kun soul put back together by now. The Arrancars are getting in impatient." Urahara said while fanning himself.

"Well I will not turn my grandson into a demon!" yelling into Urahara's face.

"Well there is another way to put his soul back together. The only thing is it might destroy the Ichigo, that we know and love." Urahara said with a more serous tone of voice. "That's why he is here asking you to remove the spell that you cast. So there is no damage to his soul."

Ichigo got up and started to walk out the door, "don't waste your breath Urahara. He is not going to listen to you or anyone else. By sides I know if I turn evil you will kill me before I do something. So it okay, lets go and get this over with." Looking at his mother and stop in his track. "What wrong?"

"Your mother is a Holman and the only way that she can stay the way she is now, is by having hope. And her hope was the safety of her children. Now she thinks you are going to die and she can't do a thing about it this time. So she is slowly turning into a hollow."

"How do I stop it?" Ichigo jump back to his mother.

"You can't, but soma-kun can by removing the spell."

"This is blackmail. I will not hand over my daughter and grandson to those demons."

"Your daughter was saved by one before now, and is becoming one herself." Urahara grabbed Ichigo so he could not go to his mother.

"Let me go."

"No I can't do that, Ichigo. So Sorata will you do it?"

"Fine I'll do it. Just stop her." Looking at his daughter turning into a hollow.

Urahara pushed Ichigo to Sorata. Who fell a foot away from Sorata.

Sorata started to chat. And Ichigo started to float in the air in pain.

After whirling in pain in the air, till he hit the floor with a thud.

"Mama…" Ichigo whined in pain on the floor trying to move to stop the pain, but that was not helping a bit.

But with that whine, something clicks inside of Masaki and she started to turn back into a Holman. "Ichigo!!" she yelled as she came back to her senses. Jumping at Ichigo, who was still on in pain, on the floor? "Ichigo what are you alright?"

"Of course he's not alright. I removed the spell. Now if you don't mind, get that monster out of my house and away from here."

"But dad…" Masaki started to hold Ichigo in her arms.

"No buts you got what you came for, now leave here and never return ever again." Sorata said while turning his back on them.

Urahara touch Masaki shoulders, "let's go. We need to get Ichigo back. Grimmjow is waiting to take him home."

"Grimmjow just wants to fuck him." Masaki look down at Ichigo, still in large amount of pain.

"He'll be all right; this is what happens when you fuse two parts of the soul together." Making his grab a little tighter on her shoulder.

"So that would happen if you rip them apart as well?"

"Yes."

"When I was seven months pregnant with Ichigo. For one week I thought I was going to lose him. I can remember the pain."

"Well I didn't know it would cause that much pain." Sorata said still with his back turned on them. "But you still need to take him out-of-..."

A hand with a rag covered Sorata's mouth and Sorata past out. Then he was allowed to fell on to the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

i'm so sorry about the long time between updates. with writers block and writing stopping the rain and its squeal we will stop the rain. i started this months ago. i am working on chapter 14. plus i suck with english as you can see and i have no betas either.

* * *

"Boy, I'm going to have my ass crewed out when he wakes up." A mid-aged man stands next to the out cold man, with the rag still in his hand.

"Sorata!?" Masaki said in disbelief.

"Now Masaki, lets get Ichigo into a bed upstairs, I've already made one out for him." An elderly lady bent down to start stroke Ichigo's hair.

"Mom!?" Masaki said turning her head to see her mother.

"And Sorata don't worry about your father. I'll deal with him." Mai said as she stood up.

Masaki and Sorata pick up Ichigo and carry him up stairs into the bed that Mai had set up for him.

"Masaki, I'm calling Isshin so he can bring Grimmjow over here." Urahara yelled up the stairs as he picked up the phone.

"Ok but warren him first about Ichigo."

"I will." Urahara dialed the number that lend to his shop, waiting for someone to pick up.

"_What the fuck do you want the owner is not here." _A low angry voice came over the phone.

"Well, well, well Grimmjow please don't scare off my customers at the store or over the phone. Where is Isshin?"

"_He said that he is going to a temple and for me to stay put."_

"Well can you come here. To where I am and Grimmjow…"

"_What?"_

"Ichigo soul has been fuse back together again. And he is a sleep at the moment. So be nice when you come over." Urahara said trying to piss the arrancar off and doing a good job of it.

"_Find whatever; see ya."_

Urahara heard the phone being slam down on its resting place. "I hope he didn't break my new phone."

"Don't worry; Grimmjow would have blown it up for you." Masaki came down stairs to get some water in a bowl.

"Thanks for the warning." Urahara just sighed after thinking about his new phone. That is now in about a million pieces. "So how is Ichigo doing?"

"He's okay for now, but I don't know if he can defeat Aizen. I know that all the arrancar will be on his side but is that enough power to stop him. What about soul society will they help?"

"As long you keep your mouth shut about him being the true prince and the sphere shows itself three times. Then Ichigo might be safe." Urahara only pause because there was a knock at the door.

"Coming; please wait one minute." Mai said as she ran down stairs to get the door. When Mai open the door she saw a man with black hair and a white lab coat on. "Good evening Isshin long time no see. How are the girls?"

"They're doing well. Karin is on the soccer team and Yuzu is becoming quit a little house wife. You should come over and try her spicy and sour chicken with sweeten rice and vegetables stir-fry. Boy I know Ichigo can get fat on eating that meal."

"That sounds great. I think I will come over soon and teach Yuzu my specialty dish."

"Yuzu would love that. Thank you. Speaking of my son; where is he?"

"He is up stairs resting. And Isshin can you look at that idiot on the floor for me. My son knocks him out with chloroform." Mia said pointing to the fool on the floor.

"Ya sure, how long has it been since he hit the floor?" Isshin ask as he checks Sorata pulse.

"About 10 minutes or so," Mai answered.

"Ok, he should be coming around soon. I can tie him up and put him in a closet till Ichigo can leave." Isshin said as he looks at a laughing shop keeper.

"You bastard," Sorata said as he started to come around. "I heard that, fine Ichigo can stay till then but that other demon is NOT allowed in."

"Other demon, what other demon are you talking about?" Isshin said right before Grimmjow walked into the house. All Isshin could do is stare at Grimmjow.

"What? Take a picture it will last longer and it can't kill you." Grimmjow watches Isshin blink a couple of times and then shook his head.

"Sorry Grimmjow but can you wait upper stairs with Ichigo. So I can deal with him calmly." Isshin said while pointing at Sorata.

"I don't give a flying fuck what he wants." Grimmjow said about to sit down on the couch in the living.

"But master Grimmjow? Prince Ichigo will wake soon and he'll need you by his side. So please go be by his side." Masaki said with a slight bow and her hand pointing to the stairs.

"Fine, whatever you say." Then Grimmjow walk to and up the stairs.

"See that was easy." A smiling Masaki said as she started to walk up the stairs as while.

"So where is he?" Grimmjow demanded when he got to the top of the stairs.

"Oh it's on right side and the third door on the left." Masaki said as she came up to Grimmjow.

"What?"

Masaki rolled her eyes and walked to the door to open it for Grimmjow and to check on her son. When she got there, she opens the door and saw Ichigo fast asleep in an old futon. "See he's a sleep. Plus, Ichigo hasn't finish fusing his physical body yet. So he will look different in the morning."

"Different, how different, what will he look like?" Grimmjow asked as he sat down next to his prince and lover. As soon as Grimmjow sat down Ichigo move closer to him and mutter his Grimmjow's name.

All Grimmjow could do is blush as Ichigo hugged him around his waist. Seeing that Ichigo made Grimmjow into a living pillow and with that Ichigo fell back into a deep slumber.

"Damn, I can't move now." Grimmjow turned his head so that Masaki couldn't see the little smile on his face and that his blush went darker.

Masaki just smiled and she knows that Grimmjow will take great care of her son in the future.

Grimmjow moves to lie down next to Ichigo and then Ichigo moved up to make Grimmjow's chest into a pillow. So then he grabs Ichigo's forgotten pillow and place it under his own head; and closed his eyes because they were when heavy and slid shut and he fell asleep in a few seconds.

Masaki closed the door and went down stairs to deal with her other problem.


	14. Chapter 14

"Mom, dad, is everything ok now?" Masaki ask her parents as they stand at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes dear, we are just going to bed. How is Ichigo doing with Grimmjow?" Mia asked her beloved daughter.

"Oh he's good; both of them went into a deep slumber." Masaki said as she steps off the step to let her parents thru.

"Be sure that both demons are out by 6:30 in morning ready or not. If one of them is still here I will kill them." Sorata stated as he walked up the stairs.

"Don't worry dad, I will make sure that they are out of the house by then." Masaki said as she hugged her mother. Then turn to give a look at her father, that said "you are gonna do nothing of the sort."

After Masaki heard both of her parents went in their room. She turned around and an evil grin at both Urahara and Isshin.

"What?!" both Urahara and Isshin said at the some time.

Walking up to Urahara and grabs his collar. Turning him towards the front door and force him out the front door, by doing this he fell on his face with his ass in the air.

Urahara got up in time to see the door close on him and he heard the door locks being lock. And all he can do is smile; then he went to the back to sneak back in. When he got to the back door, he saw Isshin and Masaki running out the back door to and to a storage shed that is behind the tree line at the temple.

He waited for a minute then followed the pair, till he crashed into a shield. "Damn Isshin, you're no fun." Urahara said as he slide down the shield till his ass hit the ground and fell backwards and hit his head.

So all Urahara can do is; go back to his house, and go to sleep himself.

Right in front of him a garganta opened up to reveal Ulquiorra standing with a look that said if I don't hear good news you will be in pain.

"Hello, hello Mr. Cuatro, what can I do for you?" Urahara said as he took a few steps back so that Ulquiorra could walk out of the garganta if he wished to.

"Tell me something good and it better to be good." Ulquiorra said, as he stepped out of the garganta.

"Well, Ichigo is a sleep with a fused soul and this," holding an Amethyst spare, "this will drain his power and fucking him will all so drain his power even more. But you need to get everything ready to starting rolling by sun down tomorrow's time."

"Why is that?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Because he'll need his first power drain by sun raise the day after tomorrow." Urahara said as he tosses the Amethyst spare to Ulquiorra.

"So what is this spare called?"

"Sucking reiatsu out of prince spare, or sroop spare," Urahara said as Ulquiorra look at him as he's gone mad.

"How about no, we can call it PD spare."

"PD?"

"Power draining spare, well its better then whatever you called it." Ulquiorra said as he walked up to the house.

"What are you doing?" Urahara asked as he followed Ulquiorra up to the house.

"I need to get Grimmjow on Aizen's orders to return him to **Hueco Mundo right away." Ulquiorra started to walk again towards the house. "Plus I need to relay the information to the others and have them ready to fight by sun down." Stopping for a moment then turn to the shady shop keeper, "and how will our prince come to Hueco Mundo?" **

**"I think of something, I ways do." Urahara said with his fan pocking Ulquiorra in the face before the fan was turn into dust. "My fan, my poor fan."**

** "Shut up, you know you are an idiot, right," turning around to get the grumpy espada. **

**"Try and not to wake Ichigo as well." Urahara yelled as loudly as he could just to piss of the **Cuatro** espada and doing it well, too.**

"And you try and not wake the neighborhood; trash!" Ulquiorra said as he jumped to the second floor window.

"What's this calling me trash?!" Urahara wined once again.

Once he opened the window to look for Grimmjow on the floor fast a sleep, then seeing his prince using Grimmjow as a pillow.

"How am I spouse to get him without waking my prince up as well?"


End file.
